


A Muddy Adventure

by muddykate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fetish, M/M, Mud, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet & Messy Fetishism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddykate/pseuds/muddykate
Summary: Our trio finds the best way to cool down (and get heated) on a summer's day.





	A Muddy Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, prepare yourself, and remember: alien technology has many uses. Making sure you don't get sick from having sex in mud could be one of them!

“You’re sure you’re okay with this, Jack?”

Jack, dressed in bright yellow wellies, skin-tight jeans, and a crisp white tee clutched her face between his hands and gave Rose a lingering kiss. “Sweetheart, I was the one who offered. Don’t be getting any ideas that I want this any less than you two.”

Rose nodded. The Doctor, to her right, squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled up at him and gathered her wits. They were doing this. 

Jack continued. “Okay so I found the perfect spot yesterday. I already prepped it this morning, so we shouldn’t have to worry about much in the way of warm-up.”

“Having fun without us, Jack?” the Doctor teased.

“Only a little bit,” Jack said with a smile. “Okay follow me.”

Rose and the Doctor squeezed fingers once more before following Jack through the thick brush. It was hot and humid, and their clothes were clinging to each of their bodies. Rose thought about how nice it was going to be to cool off. 

The short yellow skirt and light blue tank paired with sensible flats had seemed like a perfect outfit for the outing, but she was beginning to regret it. Harsh reeds and dried grass scraped at her bare legs, leaving light scratches. The Doctor, with his slacks, light dress shirt, and trainers may have been better off in that respect, but she could tell by the dark marks under his arms and the slight gleam of his hair that he was sweltering.

Five minutes later, Jack let out a triumphant cry as they hit a clearing. Rose could hear distant running water. In front of them stood a glorious sight:

A patch of brown-black mud sat glistening in the sun, a light trickle of water running like veins along the edges. It was freshly churned and by the size of the scattered leg-sized holes, looked to be at least a couple feet deep. This was going to be fun.

As the Doctor and Rose stared in awe, Jack walked over to the edge of the pit and smiled wickedly at his partners. He turned and stood with his back to the mud. He swayed back and forth precariously with a wide grin on his face.

“You ready for this?” Jack teased. He leaned a little too far back and wheeled his arms, but managed to get upright.

Rose bit her lip in anticipation. Her mind was running wild with images of Jack splayed out in the mud, flecks flying into the air, the pattern it would make on his arse and his back... 

“Just go!” she said impatiently.

He chuckled. “Ah ah ah! Patience, sweetie. I could do this all day and you know it.” His grin only widened as he did a little dance with his feet just at the edge of the grass. He could fall in any moment and he knew it, but whether it was going to be by accident or design was still up for question.

“One… Two…”

She knew he wasn’t going to go on three, but her heart still sped up and her pupils widened in arousal.

The Doctor, though, had had enough teasing. He strode up in front of Jack and gave him a strong push. “Three!”

Jack flew backwards, his mouth a gaping “O” of surprise. He hit the mud with a splat and sent small bits of dirt and water away in a spray around his impact. He was hip-deep in the mud with his wellies and calves still resting on the safety of the grass ledge.

“You bastard!” Jack spat, followed by a jovial laugh. “You’re next, you know.”

The Doctor licked his bottom lip almost imperceptibly. “I’d be disappointed if I wasn’t.”

Jack gulped and started at the Doctor for a long moment. His gaze was hungry and wanton. He looked as if he were seconds away from dragging the Doctor into the mud by his collar and fuking him senseless. He probably was.

Rose broke the tension, not wanting things to escalate too quickly.

“How does it feels, Jack?”

He turned his gaze to her, the heat still there behind the more innocent grin.

“Fabulous. It’s the perfect day for this, really. Smooth, creamy, cool. I could roll around in here all day.” Like a small child, Jack patted the mud at his sides, splashing in the puddles and splattering the top of his jeans.

“You wanna join me?”

Rose smiled. “Not yet. I want to watch you play for a bit.”

He smiled. “My pleasure.”

In response to her, Jack flicked open his jeans’ button with two muddy fingers and slid the zipper down slowly. Rose found a spot on the grass with a good view and got comfortable, smoothing out her skirt with her hands. The Doctor came and sat behind her, and she leaned back against his chest. She could feel every deep and heavy breath he inhaled and released.

With a grace unknown to most of man, Jack managed to slide his jeans and pants down to his knees without disturbing his position in the mud. As the cool, wet slop met his bare skin, his mouth fell open and he tilted his head back ever so slightly in pleasure.

Eyes half-lidded, Jack placed his cock in his hand and gave one firm stroke. All three gasped in time with the movement. Jack emitted a low moan. Rose shifted her thighs while the Doctor pressed a hot open kiss to the back of her neck.

Another stroke, and another choked cry of pleasure. Rose knew that Jack’s volume was mostly for show, but her body didn’t care. He took a handful of the mud beside him and dribbled it slowly on his cock, his other hand speeding up its rhythm. He kept up his obscene song with every breath that passed his vocal chords. 

The Doctor couldn’t help but rut against his wife’s backside. He was rock-hard in his trousers and every motion the other man made was only bringing him closer to the brink. To distract himself, he kept up his oral ministrations on Rose’s shoulder, which wasn’t helping her situation at all.

Hand keeping a steady piston-tempo, Jack took another huge handful of muck and smeared it across his once-pristine shirt. The mud clumped on his shirt and slid down between his legs once more. He screwed his eyes shut, and his voice was transformed into crescendoing shouts as he jerked his hand more forcefully, twisting and yanking and struggling for release.

With one long, loud shout, Jack spilled himself onto his hand. He panted and kept his hand going in a loose rhythm, milking every last ounce of pleasure his cock would provide.

Rose turned her head to the side and the Doctor kissed her like a drowning man. Teeth clashed and lips pressed together tightly, their tongues invading each other’s mouths and searching for stimulation.

Rose broke away quickly and took the Doctor’s face in her hands.

“Why don't you,” she whispered. “Go give Jack a hand.”

The Doctor’s eyes were overtaken by his pupils. A small whimper escaped his lips, and he couldn't move for several moments; clearly fighting the urge to ravage Rose in that exact moment in space and time. Eventually though, he pulled himself away. His eyes turned to Jack, where the other man was leisurely massaging his own legs and groin with handfuls of black mud.

Pulling away from Rose, the Doctor kept his gaze locked with Jack as he crept slowly towards the pit on all fours. Rose nearly came at the sight of her husband stalking towards the mud. The sight of him in his best clothes, moving towards such filth, was indescribably arousing.

He stopped briefly at the edge of the pit and turned his eyes to the expanse of black muck before him, taking a moment to stick a finger in and rub the mixture in his hand, testing the consistency. Then, without warning, he sunk his arm in up to the elbow. 

A smile played on his face and he eagerly stuck in the other arm. Then, slowly, he pulled them out, revealing the black, goopy gloves that covered his arms, glistening in the afternoon sun. He let out a small laugh and then quickly stuck his arms back in the mud and pulled himself forward.

He dragged himself into the mud, his dress pants ruined in an instant and his good shoes tarnished forever. He was panting and stopped for a moment, his cock tenting his trousers to an almost painful degree.

Slowly, he crawled over to where Jack sat, and mashed his own mouth against the other man’s. Jack moaned, and James unabashedly returned the noise a few decibels higher. With deliberate movement, Jack brought a hand up and dragged it down the side of the Doctor’s face, prompting a low sustained moan from the other man.

Jack pulled the Doctor in by the neck and pressed their mouths together in a hungry snog. the Doctor broke the kiss and put a messy hand to Jack’s chest, keeping him away. “Stop,” he said.

All three took a moment, listening to the sound of each other’s panting breaths and the squelch of mud underneath the Doctor and Jack’s shifting bodies.

“Get on your hands and knees,” the Doctor ordered with authority.

Jack smiled wide. “Ooh. I like it!”

The Doctor tried to tamp down the smile that automatically came at the praise, but failed. In a second though, he steeled his expression and gave Jack a quick and rough kiss.

Grabbing the other man firmly by the shoulder, the Doctor gave him a shove. Jack followed the movement and complied, getting into position; his arms and legs sinking into the mire with this new adjustment.

The Doctor took hold of the man’s soiled trousers and yanked them from his legs, leaving him bare from the waist down. Jack gasped at the quick movement, and then again as the Doctor smacked him firmly.

The Doctor leaned over Jack’s back. “Do you want me to hit you again?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Jack replied in a breathy near-moan.

The Doctor slapped him again with a sound like the crack of a whip. Jack let out a long shaky breath and tried desperately to keep his hand away from his weeping cock.

Rose, on the grass, lifted her skirt up and gently rubbed the heel of her hand on her panties, unable to keep from touching herself in one way or another.

Putting his hands to the zip of his dress slacks, the Doctor teasingly, painfully slowly undid his trousers and let them fall to his knees. He took a dripping handful of mud and gave himself three sure strokes before running his hands over Jack’s cheeks. Slowly, he moved a slick finger over the man’s hole and gave a light press. Jack let out a whine, and the Doctor halted his movement.

“Do you want this?” he asked, starting to slowly circle around the tightened muscle.

“Yes,” Jack breathed.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it.”

“What do you want?”

Jack paused only for a moment, but replied firmly, “I want you to fuck me.”

Rose gasped pleasurably from her seat on the sidelines and the men looked to see her fingers shoved into her panties, drawing circles over her clit under the fabric. “Yes,” she let out.

Slowly, he inserted a finger into Jack. He curled it just slightly, and Jack let out a low moan. Another slid into place. The Doctor pumped his fingers in, out, in, out, at a painstaking tempo. Jack shifted and whined beneath him, desperate for friction.

“You want more?” the Doctor asked innocently.

“Yes,” choked out Jack.

The Doctor stopped his fingers. Jack whimpered.

“Beg for it.”

Rose could see the flush overtake Jack’s face, and watched as a drop of precum dripped into the mud below him.

“I told you,” the Doctor said, accenting his words with a quick push of three fingers into the other man’s hole. “To beg. Let me hear you.”

“Please.” Jack managed to gasp out.

“Good job,” praised the Doctor. He picked up another slimy handful and coated Jack’s ass. With careful precision, he inserted his cock. Both men groaned at the sensation, the low plea sounding until the Doctor was balls deep in the other man.

“God,” croaked Jack. “Doctor, I’m not gonna last.”

“You will last,” the Doctor said labourdly. “Until I come. Understood?”

“Understo-AUGH” Jack was cut off by a rough thrust from behind.

The Doctor started up a steady rhythm, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he slammed into Jack again and again. Jack, unable to keep his arms steady, and with the force of the Doctor’s motions, felt his strength give. With one thrust, his head was slammed into the mud.

Pulling himself back out, he blinked and spat out a mouthful of the black muck. The sight was too much for the Doctor, and with a choked moan, Jack felt the man shoot his load inside him. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Jack and gave his cock one, two, three jerks and Jack came helplessly into his hand. Exhausted, the men collapsed into the mud in a heap.

With the men’s shouts of bliss still hanging in the air, the sound of Rose’s release was in clear contrast to their low tones. They looked over to see their girl with one hand inside herself and the other on her breast, flushed by the result of her orgasm.

“Well that was-” Jack began.

“Brilliant.” the Doctor finished.

“Absolutely.” Rose affirmed.

Slowly, the trio sat up in their respective positions, the Doctor and Jack sitting up and taking in each other’s muddied state with wide grins and chuckled. Rose pulled her hand from her panties and smoothed out her skirt and shirt, looking almost presentable.

“You boys are looking lovely,” Rose commented with a smirk.

“Oh yeah?” the Doctor asked. “You’re looking pretty clean, yourself.”

Rose smiled and bit lightly on the end of her tongue flirtatiously. “You got a problem with that?”

The Doctor returned her grin. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

Rose’s eyes gleamed with excitement, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

He looked at Jack, and the men shared a devilish look. Then, ever so casually, he flicked his muddy hand in Rose’s direction. She gasped as small flecks of mud sprayed her, sprinkling her legs and skirt with scattered brown-black dots. 

“You didn’t,” she intoned teasingly.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “You know, I think i did.” And with that, threw a small clump of mud straight at her. It hit her chest straight on and rolled down between the cleavage of her breasts. She gasped and ran a finger along the trail it left, then examined her muddy fingers.

“You’re going to need to do better than that if you want to get me muddy, Doctor.”

“Well how about if I help?” Jack asked, throwing another small clump, this time aimed at her stomach.

“Mmm we’ll see, won’t we?” she said, smiling.

The Doctor grew bolder and this time grabbed a good handful of mud. Rose trembled in anticipation, wondering where he’d aim it. He threw and hit her arm, abruptly painting her left shoulder and upper arm a dark brown. Jack followed his lead, and threw a large handful that sprayed her right leg up to the knee.

The wave of arousal that flowed over her was like nothing she’d felt before; the intent gaze of the two men on her clothed and messied form, the tension of their game, and the feel of semi-warm mud trailing down her body had her core throbbing.

“You know boys,” she said. “I’m not feeling too messy right now.”

Taking that as a challenge, Jack scooped a massive handful of mud and hurled it straight at her face. She squealed and closed her eyes in the instant before impact. The mud stung and pushed her head back, but the slight pain was nothing when mixed with the powerful euphoria she was experiencing.

She opened her mouth in shock and spat out a bit that had gotten in her mouth. She was panting helplessly. She couldn’t see a thing; she raised a hand to her face and wiped the worst of the gunk away from her eyes and looked for a reaction from her boys. She was almost startled to see the predatory arousal in their eyes. Their pupils were blown wide and their erections just starting to rise once more.

“Well,” she asked breathlessly. “That all you got?”

The marring of her face seemed to set something loose in the men. Handful after handful, they lobbed clumps of the mire at her, plastering her body slowly. She moved her hand down to touch herself, unable to ignore the arousal of the act. She was so lost in the feel of pleasuring herself that she didn’t notice the men crawling out of the mud until they were by her sides.

She opened her eyes lazily to find the Doctor’s face inches away from her own. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. She freed her hands from herself to run her fingers through his hair; messing it up with a mixture of mud and her own juices on her fingers.

“You going to come play with us?” Jack whispered in her ear. She was incapable of more than a simple nod. She felt his messy face in the crook of her neck, his lips exploring the few clean areas of her skin.

Moving as one, the trio slowly crawled back into the mud. Rose lay on her back, face to the blue sky, and the men were on either side of her. They massaged her body with fresh handfuls of mud, working it into every crevice. The Doctor had his hands under her skirt. He’d thrown her panties to a place unknown and busied himself driving her crazy with slick fingers over her clit. Jack meanwhile, occupied himself with shoving handfuls of mud under her bra and massaging her breasts.

Rose was in bliss. The Doctor slipped his fingers inside her and fingered her roughly, curling his digits to touch her spot. She shouted, arching herself into his hand. Jack kept one hand massaging her breast, but brought his other hand to join the Doctor’s, rubbing mercilessly at her clit until she was sure she would explode from the force of her arousal.

It didn’t take more than a couple more seconds of this blessed punishment before she screamed and shuddered, clamping down on the Doctor’s fingers and wriggling helplessly in the mud as her climax washed over her.

It was moments before she came back to reality and she squirmed happily in the mud, enjoying the inner warmth of her orgasm and the cool slickness of the mud all over her body. Still though, there was some room for improvement.

“Push me under,” she said.

“What?” Jack asked, smirk on his face.

“I want you to push my head under the mud. I want to be absolutely covered in it.” Her heart began to race even as she spoke the words.

“Your wish is my command,” replied Jack. He moved a gentle hand to her face and looked her in the eye. “Ready?”

She smiled. “More than anything.”

She only had time to take a quick breath before she was submerged by a strong push. The feeling of the mud in her hair and on her face was ecstasy. She couldn’t breathe, and the small thrill of danger set her into a higher gear of arousal. It felt like both milliseconds and hours before the hand was moved away and Rose followed it up to the surface.

Gasping, she emerged dripping and sightless. Before she had a chance to wipe the mud away from her eyes, however, her mouth was covered by a desperate kiss from the Doctor.

She could only keep the deep kiss going for a few moments before breaking away again, not having fully caught her breath from the submersion. the Doctor took a thumb to her eyes and cleared enough mud for Rose to open her eyes.

She opened her eyes to the sight of him and couldn’t help but giggle. His face and hair was covered in patches of mud, but with one large smear around his mouth. She could remedy that.

“You want a go?” she asked. His mouth fell open and he stumbled over nonsensical syllables, trying to form a reply.

“Put your head down, Doctor.” she said commandingly. Obediently, he leant down until his face was mere inches from the mud.

“I’m going to hold you down there,” she continued. “Until you can’t stand it for another instant. But don’t try and come up before then or you’ll regret it.”

“Yes, Rose,” he gasped.

She grabbed the back of his head with a firm hand. “One… two…”

The moment she heard him take a breath, she shoved him down, before the count of three. He jumped in surprise, but didn’t resist her. She was more than a little aroused at the feeling of control that came from holding the Doctor under like this, knowing that he would follow her instruction to the brink and beyond.

She waited, made sure he was under long enough to worry he may never come up again. She waited until she felt a small involuntary twitch, a subconscious cry for oxygen, and then just a couple seconds more before yanking him up by his hair.

The Doctor came up gasping and panting, but moaning in bliss all the while. His hands were tugging desperately at his clothing and he rubbed his hand hard against his stiff cock.

Jack crawled over between them to give the Doctor a messy kiss. It was hard to tell the two apart with the thick layer of mud coating every bit of skin and cloth. 

The Doctor turned Jack around, and it was all too easy to push inside the other man from behind. Still a bit tender from his treatment earlier, Jack hissed, but cried out in pleasure as his spot was stimulated by the other man’s cock. He pulled Rose close, and she got his message loud and clear.

Wasting no time, Rose set herself down over Jack, and they both moaned at the sensation of fulfilment.

It was rushed, desperate, aggressive, but not one of the trio would ask for any different. Their cries rang out in harmony, rising in pitch and intensity until all three stuttered and shook in the throes of their climax.

Exhausted, Jack slipped out of Rose and the Doctor from Jack, and they flopped back into the muck in delighted fatigue. They gently massaged the mud over one another, placing soft kisses on shoulders and cheeks and lips.

“Mmm this was the best idea, Jack,” said Rose. “Must do it again sometime.”

Jack laughed.

“She’s right,” the Doctor agreed. “You’re really the mastermind of this relationship.”

Jack smiled, silently revelling in the word, in the acceptance and validation it implied. He knew he was a friend - and a friend that was very good at sex - but despite his feelings for them both, Jack never dreamed he would be accepted by them.

Rose gave him a long kiss and hummed in agreement.

“So, not to spoil the moment…” the Doctor interrupted. “But would you mind leading us to the cleanup spot? I think I’m starting to chafe.”

Jack paused.

“Um…”

“What?” asked Rose.

“I don’t know that there is a cleanup spot.”

“What?!” exclaimed the Doctor.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Well this ought to be an interesting ride home…”


End file.
